


To Thoroughly Expose and Exploit Mr. Spock

by orphan_account



Series: Spock Bottoming vs. Jim Bottoming [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, Hand and Finger Kink, Humiliation kink, Kinda?, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top Kirk, ear cuffs, goddamn vulcan ears, im tired n horny, okay KINDA some plot. i like writing sometimes, vulcan ear kink, vulcan erogenous zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spock cannot seem to control just one emotion the most out of them all: Curiosity.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spock Bottoming vs. Jim Bottoming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667047
Comments: 16
Kudos: 257





	To Thoroughly Expose and Exploit Mr. Spock

**Author's Note:**

> bro im fuckign TIRED!! tired of seeing my boye kirk be da bottom. (and in general i havent slept in a good while and its like 12:30am. anyways) not that thats not hot its jusg rly common for some reason and i think mr spock has the hidden human shame of enjoying losing control since he always appears to have so much of it. n e ways i think the ear thing is hawt so im just dumpin that in there too here we go first Explicit rated fic hell geyeah i need to sleep fuck

Curiosity.

Ah, curiosity. The infection of it, the spread that causes ruptures and excitements in existence. To be curious, is in fact a strange human-like quality that Spock somehow cannot drop. He excuses it as a sub-consequence of his high standard of logic, and describes this such curiosity as a reasonable reaction when one is logical. To observe is to gain logical sense, and to observe, one must be...

"Curious... Mr. Spock... isn't it?" rings out Kirk, breaking the thin veil of Spock's thought.

He is examining one of the many array of substances spread across the lab table, picking and prodding at each one. Each sample of alien material have distinct colors, shapes, sizes, densities, and some even move with unreleased physical energy.

"Indeed, Captain," Spock replies, "that substance vibrates with energy, its material being such of dense molecular structure, that its atoms can hardly contain themselves." Spock picks up the chunk of metal that Kirk is holding with tweezers and gloved hands, hurriedly so, since the Captain had ungraciously been holding it with his bare hands.

"One must be careful with observations, Captain." Spock says while putting the material inside of a container, "it would be most unfortunate to become injured within contact of one of these materials."

"Why, I'm touched Mr. Spock..." Jim shiningly grins, "I'd say you almost want me around." Spock sighs inwardly, ignoring the Captains incorrect retort, quietly picking up and assorting pieces of material with gloved hands, abandoning the tweezers. "Well, Captain, I had no choice when you had decided to enter the laboratory without verbal announcement." Spock deadpans.

"Logical as ever, Mr. Spock." Jim chuckles.

"Thank you, Captain." There is a pause. Spock uses this to his advantage, assorting and containing more samples until they are nearly done. The silence stretches out, longer. Unusual, Spock observes. Jim is often the one to react quite unpleasantly in extended periods of silence. He believes that for once, Jim might be thinking before he speaks.

"Y'know Spock,"

There it is.

"Would it ever be so hard to just..." he slides up next to Spock, "disband logic?"

Spock shifts uncomfortably. Jim's heart rate has increased, he can feel it. He's so close, merely inches away from his side.

"Disband logic, Captain? To what would be the point?" Spock says, continuing to encapsulate the last of the samples.

"Fun. Excitement. Doesn't it entrance you? The thrill of not knowing?" Jim prods.

"I fail to see how being uneducated is... thrilling." He looks down into those powerful hazel eyes, swallowing hard.

"So you aren't curious at all? What it would be like?" the man below him barely whispers. Now that spikes something within Spock.

"What it would be like to what, Captain?" Spock continues to look into his eyes, steeling his emotions. Kirk then inches closer, taking the objects Spock had been needlessly holding, placing them on the tabletop, all while Spock refuses to let his eyes leave his figure.

"Captain I-"

"Shh... Let us experiment, shall we Mr. Spock?" Jim interrupts, voice warmer and deeper, his eyelids hooded.

"To what shall we experiment on, Captain?"Spock quirks an eyebrow.

"Why, your curiosity, Commander," Jim smiles warmly, "which of that creates reactions, which is a course of action that is considerably classified as an experiment, is it not?" his smile not disappearing. Spock, being clearly aware of his seduction methods, plays along. Out of curiosity of course, no other reason.

"You are correct Captain..." Spock replies dryly. He is almost disturbed at his Captain's statement, he wishes it not to be true, but he is speaking logically. It's discovered to be frustrating in a sense, a quality in Jim that Spock finds to be oddly... arousing.

"Like for this instance, Mr. Spock," Jim continues, "I can see the clear difference in your body language and vocal tone once I begin to speak and act more logically and without emotion."

Spock nods, barely moving his head. He shifts his gaze to focus on Kirk's hands moving slowly towards his own. Curiously, he lets him.

"Now, as you may not know Mr. Spock, I do a bit of science work myself. I've conducted a research on your species, what makes you tick," he moves his hands closer touching Spock's fingertips, "but to no avail, no sources containing any information on Human-Vulcan hybrids." Jim says quietly, seductively, feigning absentmindedness while tracing the shapes of Spock's fingernails above the laboratory gloves he's wearing with his own, creating an outline of the tip.

Spock suppresses a shudder at the sensitive touch. He clears his throat.

"Is that so, Captain?" Spock's voice remains unwavering.

Jim smiles, avoiding answer. He is seemingly entertained. He continues tracing over Spock's hands, slowly gliding his fingertips up and down each one of Spock's long digits, circling each knuckle and sliding down each fingernail.

Spock lets out a quiet sigh.

Jim begins caressing his wrists, palms, touching and grasping every part of his hands as possible, exciting Spock. He lets Jim do it, he openly accepts his touch, but with his shields still up, which Spock can sense Jim does not like.

"Care to join me in my quarters, Mr. Spock? I'll show you what else I've learned with," he leans ever closer, " _thorough_ research." He gently slides his fingers in the divot between Spock's index and middle finger, making Spock groan.

"Yes... Captain." Spock pants, closing his eyes for a moment, a pale green dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears

Kirk leans in to whisper in his pointed ear, allowing his lips to brush the flushed tip, "Good."

Spock whines.

In a frenzy, Jim grasps his arm, rushing them out of the laboratory doors and nearly throws him into the turbolift, "Level 5." The lift doors close, and Spock can feel the energy, the atmosphere thickening. How illogical, to use these expressions when there is clearly only oxygen and nitrogen between them. But Spock lets himself think, controlling his arousal, doing everything in his power to retain the last shreds of his self-control, avoiding but aware of Jim's hungry gaze on him.

The lift stops, Jim grabs his arm once again, tighter this time, and hurries them into Kirk's quarters, entering quickly before anyone sees them.

As soon as the door is shut Kirk slams Spock onto the back of it, grasping Spock's jaw and forcing him down into a crushing kiss. Spock melts into it, their teeth clacking and tongues exploring each other's mouths. Spock finds Jim's mouth to be slightly colder than his, not unexpected, since he is human after all. Spock decides that it is a pleasant feeling, spiking his arousal and pushing him to delve further into Jim's tempting mouth. They grab at each other, holding whichever parts of them that they can, eliciting small gasps and moans.

Jim suddenly grasps Spock's neck, hard, and holds his face in front of his, panting, red. Spock can feel himself burning too, staring, bewildered. He doesn't dare say a word. He stares and Jim stares back.

"Kneel." Jim says, darkly.

"Yes, Captain," Spock nearly moans. He drops to his knees, head down in embarrassment.

"Not so in control now, Spock..." Jim groans, threading his hands through Spock's previously perfect hair, tousling it, thoroughly mussing it up. He grips tightly, and forces Spock's head onto his hips, pressing his face onto the bulge that's tightening his pants. He rolls his hips, pushing himself harder against Spock's face.

"Feel it, Spock," Kirk moans, " _Fuck_. Feel what you're doing to me."

Spock can feel himself slipping, he can feel his sanity falling through the surfaces of his mind. He's losing control. It makes him grow harder with embarrassment. He mewls into the clothing, feeling Kirk's heat through the material of his pants.

Spock shudders violently when Kirk keeps pumping his hips against his head, forcing Spock's head in place and watching him with hooded eyes.

Kirk slows his roll for a moment, gripping Spock's jaw and tilting it up so he can look into his deep brown eyes. Spock immediately averts his gaze, singed green with embarrassment and shame in his actions.

"Care to spout any logic to me before I continue my experiment, Mr. Spock?" Jim says tauntingly, making Spock cringe with shame.

"No. No, Captain." Spock replies deeply.

"Close your eyes." Jim says, softer this time. It makes Spock's ears twitch, the sudden change in tone.

Spock shuts his eyes. Seemingly now more aware of his surroundings, he attempts to hone in on Jim's noise. He hears him shuffling around, the clink of metal, rustling of clothing.

Suddenly a dark cloth is being draped over Spock's eyes, thoroughly blinding him. Spock flinches at the initial touch, then quickly welcomes it, feeling Kirk's cool hands against his burning face. He lets his mental shields down ever so slightly, allowing Kirk to feel the sheer pleasure and arousal through a connection.

Kirk withdraws his hand with a quiet moan.

"Stay still Mr. Spock..." Jim commands.

Spock obeys, feeling Jim shift closer to the left side of his head, hearing him inch closer and closer to his ear. Spock thrums with anticipation. He feels a cold, hard surface against his hot ear, crying out softly at the sudden impact. A styled ear cuff is placed delicately along Spock's outer ear, hugging the skin tightly, its swirled shape touching nearly every part of Spock's ear as it is fitted in place, making Spock moan outwardly, humiliated, aroused, and bright, bright green.

" _God_... look at you..." Kirk sighs, shifting to the other side of Spock's head, applying another cuff, this time higher, more towards the point of Spock's ear, it covering the tip entirely.

It makes him suppress a groan in the back of his throat, more acutely aware of his shame.

Jim slides his hands down from Spock's face down his neck, shoulders, all the way down to his arms, teasing at his wrists. Spock swallows a whine as Jim begins gently swiping his fingertips all across Spock's hands again, so teasingly slow and gentle, it makes Spock allow himself to groan with want and anger.

"So impatient..." Kirk sneers playfully.

Before Spock can make an irritated comment towards Kirk, he is silenced at the feeling of a sudden hot, wet tongue sliding up his fingers.

Spock can't hold it back any longer, he moans, long and low, dick twitching with interest and leaking with precome. He twists his eyebrows upward, squeezing his already closed eyes shut even further with pleasure. He clamps his mouth shut in horror of the noises he's making.

"No, no, Spock, let me hear you." Kirk takes his mouth off of Spock's sensitive hand, and puts his fingers over Spock's firmly shut mouth, teasing it lightly.

Spock's lips tremble, breath shaking out, cheeks and ears prickling with sharp heat.

"Captain-" he struggles.

" _Oh_ , I love it when you call me that, Spock..." Kirk groans, placing his thumb in between Spock's lips.

Spock hears Kirk rise to his feet, removing his thumb. Spock licks his lips and hears more ruffling of clothing, he assumes his shirt and-

Before he can assume what else, Spock feels a warm, solid heat placed onto his cheek. He knows what it is and moans quietly, under his breath.

Kirk lets out a warm breath, and drags his thick cock across Spock's face, almost insultingly. He taps Spock's mouth with the tip of it, pushing it until he slips the tip into Spock's resistant mouth. Spock laps at it, collecting the precum beading from the slit, moaning at the taste. Kirk's hips cant further into his mouth, the vibration and the slide of Spock's hot, wet tongue sending shivers down his spine.

As much as Kirk wants to just grab Spock's head and vigourosly fuck his throat raw, he reluctantly slips himself out of Spock's mouth, which elicits a small whine from the Vulcan below. Jim chuckles.

Spock notices how Jim wants to take his time, truly tear Spock apart from the inside out. It makes Spock shiver with pleasure, his cock twitching once more at the thought of being utterly helpless at Jim's command.

"You love being my little bitch, don't you Spock?" Jim whispers hoarsely, gripping Spock's hair once again. His other hand teases the cuff around Spock's ear, pinching it and making him cry out again, leaning into his touch. Jim removes his hands and leans away from Spock.

"Strip." Jim commands.

Spock shakily raises his shirt over his head, the blindfold slipping off. He reaches to put it back on but Jim stops him, grabbing the blindfold and throwing it behind him.

"I wanna watch you look at me while I fuck you." Jim says, slowly jerking himself as he watches Spock undresss.

Spock relishes the sight of his captain like this, gleaming with sweat, blushing red from his smooth golden chest all the way up to his ears. The sight of all of his golden tanned skin and seeing it bare just for Spock's eyes only, it nearly makes him shudder with pure want.

"Like what you see?" Kirk grins, jerking himself a little faster upon Spock eyeing him.

Spock just turns his head in shame, and focuses on pulling off his boots and unfastening his pants, pushing them down and off his legs. His dick springs free, flushed a brilliant green and juts out, hard and leaking.

Jim moans at the sight of it and pumps his hips up, continuing to jerk himself.

Spock grasps himself and his shoulders shake with the feel of his fingers touching himself, feeling almost electric with so many sensitive areas brushing up on one another.

"Suck on your fingers Spock, let me watch you." Jim nods towards him, breathing heavier, a small lock of hair falling onto his forehead with sweat.

Spock trembles. He slowly lifts his hand up to his mouth and licks the tip of his index finger lightly, making his dick twitch in his hand. He licks the other fingertip, moaning quietly. Jim watched intensely, panting and moving his fist faster, tighter over his shaft.

Spock slips the two fingers in, moaning and pumping them in and out slowly, then faster, quicker, jerking himself and shaking under Jim's watch.

Jim suddenly can't take it anymore. He moves towards Spock, batting both of his hands off of himself and kisses him roughly. He ignores Spock's whine against his lips when he pulls away to reach for lube, and pops open the cap, squriting a liberal amount on his fingers.

"Turn around," Jim says huskily, "On your hands and knees."

Spock obeys, leaning down on his forearms and knees, waiting.

"Good boy." Jim says, patting Spock's rear with his other hand. He spreads Spock open with one hand and gently slides a wet finger around Spock's hole, teasing it. He moans and chuckles when he feels Spock tighten in response. He begins pushing harder, still sliding his fingertip around and around the tight furl. Spock finally relaxes, and the tip of Jim's finger slides in, making Spock moan under him. Jim slides in further, more excited at Spock's noises, pushing until his finger is all the way in. Spock arches his back and leans his head down, forehead touching the ground as Jim leads a second finger in, sliding in slowly, carefully. He pumps his fingers in and out, gaining speed as Spock's noises get louder and higher in pitch.

Jim barely gets a third finger in before Spock starts losing control, shoving his ass back onto Jim's fingers, fucking himself on them. Jim swats at Spock's ass, making him whine.

"Stop squirming," Kirk snarls. He pulls his fingers out abruptly, Spock's hole gaping at the loss of fullness. Kirk grasps his hips firmly and lines his cock up to the tight hole, pushing in slightly, the tip barely breaching Spock's hole.

Spock grips at the floor, scrambling for purchase as he slowly is filled to the brim, Jim's thick cock filling him up, making his heart beat faster as he moans lowly. He settles as Jim graciously stops and lets Spock adjust to the thickness and length.

On a whim, Kirk flicks the ear cuff thats hugging Spock's eartip, making it buzz. Spock's eyes roll to the back of his head as he lets out a whimper.

"C-Captain..." Spock moans, "I do not know how much longer I may last..."

Jim doesn't respond, just rubs at the ear cuffs, causing Spock to arch his back further, and slowly pushes his hips in and out, dragging against Spock's walls and revelling in the delicious tight friction.

Spock relaxes his hole as much as he can with Jim fucking him deeply, focusing on letting him in and out with ease. He tightens with a gasp as Jim hits his prostate, his skin prickling with pleasure.

Jim moans as he starts moving faster, harder. He grips Spock's hips once again, bringing him closer. He pounds into him and Spock groans, pushing back as Jim pushes in.

Jim doesn't know how much longer he can last, he pounds harder, harder.

"Fuck, Spock... _fuck_..." he pants breathlessly, "so close..." he moans, loud.

Spock almost says something about being close himself before he feels Jim slide out, and roughly whip Spock around.

"Fuck. Stay just like that, Spock." Jim pants, jerking his cock faster, tighter.

"Captain... please..." Spock moans and his eyelids flutter shut as Jim cries out his name, spurting cum all over Spock's face. He pumps his hips in time with his jerking, milking himself out all over Spock's cheeks, chin and dripping down over his chest.

Spock shivers, feeling the warm sticky heat all over his face and chest, licking at the corners of his mouth where some landed.

Jim moans at the sight and drops down to lap at the cum dripping over Spock's nipples. He sucks the cum off, making Spock moan and his cock twitch in interest.

Jim then grabs him in his hand, and roughly jerks him. Spock groans and tilts his head back, exposing his neck. Jim smothers him in opened-mouth kisses, then retracts to take one of Spock's hands into his mouth, sucking his fingers in ernest. Spock whips his head down to watch Jim suck and lick his fingers, in between them, and licks a long, wet stripe down Spock's palm and-

"O- _Oh_ ! Captain, oh,  _oh Jim-!_ " Spock shouts, coming hard, his eyes slam shut as he covers Jim and himself in cum. He moans, thrusting and panting as he lets his orgasm run through him.

When he finally calms down, he opens his eyes, looking down in horror at the utter mess he had made of himself, and his superior. He tries to speak but is interuppted by Jim unfastening the cuffs around Spock's ears, making Spock shudder, his dick twitching limply at the touch.

They both collapse on one another, sweat and spit and cum plastered all over each other. Jim groans as he feels Spock caress his bare chest.

"Shower?" Jim asks, sluggish and completely wiped out.

"Yes, Captain." Spock replies, capturing Jim's lips in a warm kiss.

Jim smiles into it, "Love you Spock," he whisper's into his lover's mouth.

"And I, you,  _ashayam_ ."

.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments thank u mwah smooch


End file.
